


Pride Month

by Writer_Gem



Category: Kouhai Club
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Found Family, Gay Character, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Leon Bach is dad of the year, Sue Ellen canonically commited arson, The Bach family looks out for one another, Trans Male Character, past closeted characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Gem/pseuds/Writer_Gem
Summary: Pride Month means a lot to the Bach family.
Kudos: 1





	Pride Month

Pride month has always held a special place in the heart of the Bach family.

Leon Bach, as a gay man who had been abandoned by his mother and father, found solace in the month. A whole month of remembering that he was not alone in his experiences. That he was part of a community that had made grand strides towards freedom of expression and to be seen. This month was about reflection. Of healing. Of moving forward for him. He had gone from a plucky country lad, closeted from his parents and venting his frustrations on a run-down yet functional guitar passed down to him by his grandfather, to not only becoming a global sensation but being a father of three bright, amazing children.   
He was determined to give them all the acceptance and love he never got.

Javier Bach had never known his biological parents, yet he hoped that they would have accepted his identity. His transition was emotional in the beginning before he came out. He was closeted for a good while until the flood gates came crumbling down one night, when a younger Sue Ellen had been sent to bed and it was just him and his father, sitting out in the living room. Listening to the silence. Javier had asked for a private talk and Leon obliged. His deep brown eyes held such warmth and paternal love that Javier found it hard to speak in fear of choking up. He knew his dad would never kick him out. He knew his dad would always love him. He felt so silly for ever doubting his dad. Leon just held him. Held him and told him how proud he was of him and how he would be there for him every step of the way.   
Pride month for Javier was all about being able to at last be comfortable with his body, to express who he was without shame or being forced to hide it. He was ever grateful for his supportive family.

In retrospect coming to terms with his bisexuality was a lot less emotionally draining.

Sue Ellen Bach was still quite young and personally did not care much for labels. She was too busy reading her books on dinosaurs and watching scary movies and playing make-believe as a famous explorer. Despite her seeming indifference, Sue Ellen held Pride month in high respects. As she had three LGBT aligned family members, she understood the importance of this month to them and as such she followed along in her support. Even though she was a tiny twelve-year-old Sue Ellen would fight for her family. She had burnt down the campervan of a bigoted camper once and she would gladly do it a second time.

No one messed with her family.

Then there was Charlotte Bach. Charlie had only recently accepted her bisexuality and all the turmoil that had come before that acceptance peaked and slumped from time to time. At least for now she no longer had the uncomfortable twisting in her gut. The exhausted and confused crying. Needling thoughts pricking at her mind saying that she was “cheating” Matthew. She loved Matthew. She loved him but ever since she had started coming out of her shell her eyes had opened.

Opened to how handsome other boys were.

How gorgeous girls were.

How she wanted to romantically be with both boys and girls.

It initially frightened her.

She beat herself over it. She was so used to only seeing Matthew the way that she did, through pink tinted glasses, that the moment she saw other potential suitors the same way it blindsided her harshly. She was not good with change. How could she do this to Matthew?

It took longer than she would like to admit for her to start thinking rationally. It took time for her to accept the blatant fact that Matthew was oblivious towards her feelings for him. That he saw her as his best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. That it was okay for her to have feelings towards other people. To have romantic intentions. Really it was not the fear of being outed or the fear of being outcasted again that fuelled her anxiety (though the latter did cause an uncomfortable bubbling in her gut from past experiences) but rather the fact that she was scared to admit to change. Scared to admit that her infatuation for Matthew was one sided.

And that revelation still stung.

It stung a lot.

But here there she sat at the dinner table. Surrounded by her loving family. Embracing who she was much like her father and brother had done before her, she realized something.

As she watched her father laugh at an incredibly poor dad-joke and how her brother and sister winced and groan in despair, Charlotte could not help the smile that graced her lips. 

For Charlotte, Pride Month was about family.


End file.
